


Open Your Eyes

by Blinded_Kit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossover, F/M, Kingsman crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times that the Kingsman entered Darcy Lewis's life and the one time it was welcomed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

The five times Darcy dealt with a Kingsman and the one time it was a pleasure.

  1. Lancelot



Darcy rolled her eyes as she waved off the man next to her. “No thank you.” To the man in the suit next to her. She didn’t both giving him a real glance. “Just leave.”

“But I haven’t even bought you a drink yet.” He gave her a dazzling smile.

She lifted up her bottle of beer and jiggled the half full contents of it. “Doing just fine right here wise guy.”

“Well how about another for when you’re finished with that one?” He asked her as he leaned against the bar.

Darcy turned to get a full look at him, he was in dress pants, button up shirt, sleeves rolled up and he looked like one of those agents running around since Thor came down. He was from England and his light grey eyes darted around the bar too suspiciously to be one of the agents that had been here for the last few weeks.

“You’re not from around here are you?” She asked him.

“Just passing through, does seem to be quite a lot of excitement though, everyone is very hush-hush about it.” He looked at her with a smile. “Do you know what happened?”

Darcy sighed and finished her beer and looked at him. “No, just got back from school.” She lied. “I go to culver.” A little truth with the lie in case they fact checked. “What was your name, just passing through?”

“Lancelot.” He stated with a lopsided grin as he tilted his head.

“Bullshit.” She whispered as he waved a new beer for her. She watched as he paid for the new round and covered her other beer. “Darcy.” She replied.

“Now you’re pulling the wool over me.” He stated.

Darcy gave him a look as he studied her closely and she noticed the way he titled his head and she noticed that a lot lately, from the other agents. She had a lot of free time lately with S.H.I.E.L.D shipping people to actually help out Jane with her work, Darcy noticed a lot. He was fishing for something. “My advice, Lancelot, just passing through, keep going. There’s nothing to see here.” She smiled over at the bartender Dave, and back at the man as she stood up. “And stop tilting your head.” She tapped him on the shoulder with her finger and walked out of the bar. “It’s a dead giveaway.”

* * *

 

 2. Galahad

“You’ve done impressive work.” He stated as she walked out of the classroom. She had just handed in her final paper for her Masters and was done defending her thesis. She was on her way to apartment for a nap and to celebrate before her flight to London to meet with Jane. “I quite liked your conclusion to your thesis paper.”

“I just turned it in.” Darcy replied as she kept walking, she was working on four hours of sleep, three cups of coffee and a cold shower an hour before her deadline. She turned to see the man walking next to her. She sighed and detoured to the coffee shop to get some breakfast, the man stood behind her.  She stepped up to the counter, ordered and looked over her shoulder at him.

“Let me.” He replied. “Tea please.” He handed a card to the barista and smiled at Darcy. “A congratulation present.”

Darcy shrugged and grabbed her coffee and muffin and sat in the corner. “So I’m guessing by the accent you working for the English government?” She asked him as he sat down across from her. She watched him carefully, now that she could get a good look at him. His glasses reminded her of someone that she couldn’t remember.

“Something like that.” He replied.

“So why are you so interested in me?” She asked as sipped from her mug. “There are thousands of students here who smarter and better than me and yet you bought me breakfast and want to talk about my thesis.” She took another sip. “Does my admirer have a name?”

He gave her a smile. “You can call me Galahad.”

“Galahad.” She repeated and that struck a chord but it was an itch that she couldn’t scratch from the lack of sleep. It had to a code name or something. “Well, you know who I am, so why are you really here? Or more to the point, how can I be of help to you?”

He gave her a thin and firm smile as he watched her for a moment before answering. “I would like to offer you a job.”

“I have one.” She replied. “I actually leave tomorrow morning.” The coffee sinking in and the wheels turning and she remembered a bar in New Mexico and a man who tilted his head too much. He wore the same glasses. Son of a bitch.

“For Dr. Jane Foster, yes I am aware.”

“Then I don’t need one.” She replied as she set her coffee down. She wrapped her muffin up in a napkin. “Thank you for breakfast, but I have a lot to do.” She stood up to walk away but and turned to look at him. “Change up the frames and the King Arthur names, they give you both away.” She walked away from the table.

* * *

 

  1. Lancelot/Roxy



 

“I love your dress.” The girl next to her at the bathroom sink stated. Darcy automatically looked down at the red dress, a simple thing, nothing special, then back at the girl. “Most girls would go for something over the top and it’s nice to see something tasteful and so.” The girl turned and faced her and smiling brightly and Darcy knew the girl was flirting with her. “Fitting but not slutty, you know.”

“Thanks.” Darcy replied with a small smile and glanced over the girl as the door opened and more girls came in. Her eyes met with the other girl and Darcy studied her before smiling. “You look nice too, really pretty.”

The other girl beamed and reached out her hand. “Roxy.”

“Darcy.” She shook it and they left the restroom together and walked over to the bar and ordered drinks.

“So Darcy are you a student on a visa or just visiting?” Roxy asked.

“What?” Darcy smirked as their drinks were set in front of them. She sipped her and glanced around. “Just because I’m American, I must be a student or a visitor?”

Roxy shrugged with a smile and laughed as Darcy laughed too. “Sorry, I just assume.”

“It’s okay.” Darcy smiled at her as she sipped her drink. “I’m here with my Boss.” She stated as she stirred her drink. “I’m having a night out though.” She laughed as she kept looking around.

“Oh that’s fascinating so what are you here for?” Roxy asked her as she watched her with her drink in her hand.

Darcy turned to her, eyes slightly narrowed, it wasn’t like she was always on her guard since S.H.I.E.L.D fell or since Valentine tried to take over the world and she had to protect Jane and Erik. She watched Roxy for a moment and sighed. “Just stuff. It doesn’t matter.” She waved it off. “Who wants to talk about work?” She shrugged.

Roxy nodded with a small smile. “Of course, here’s to a night out.” She held up her drink for a cheers and Darcy met her drink with her own. Roxy took a sip of her drink and turned around to lean against the bar and sighed. “It’s fun to let loose and not have a care isn’t it?”

Darcy watched her for a moment before she looked down into her drink. “It is. It’s been a really stressful year.” She looked up to see Roxy watching her. “It’s so nice to meet new people.” She smiled at her.

“It is.” Roxy gave her a bright smile.

“So what do you do Roxy?” Darcy asked her. “Girl like you, nice upbringing, good education and you stand like you had some military training. I bet you work for the government. So what? MI-5?” Darcy tilted her head as she spun her drink on the bar.

Roxy dropped her smiled for a second before she smirked. “Oh you’re having a laugh aren’t you?” She laughed. “I live off my inheritance Darcy. Don’t be silly.”

“Silly.” Darcy repeated as she finished her drink. “Excuse me.” She turned and walked away, moving through the crowd and escaping the club and Roxy’s eyesight.

* * *

 

  1. Merlin



“Oh no you don’t.” Darcy muttered as she typed faster on her computer. She grabbed her Bluetooth headset and set it to speaker. “Who the hell do you think you are?” She asked them. “Trying to hack into my servers? This ain’t no 90’s hacker film, you’re not getting in.”

The other voice on the end chuckled. “I apologized, I just wanted to get your attention. My name is Merlin.”

“Well go and find Arthur somewhere else Merlin because this Lady of Lake doesn’t to be disturbed.” She continued to type on her computer to keep him out of her servers and away from Jane’s and Erik’s work. She set up firewalls and viruses if he tried to hack her from any angle.  

“But that may be the case, you have evaded all means of communication between our organization and yourself.” He replied with a Scottish brogue.

“Maybe.” She shot back. “I just don’t trust organizations affiliated with shadow governments.” She stated as she continued to type, she still wasn’t sure if he was going to attack her servers or not. He seemed to stop after she started to speak to him but this could all be a distraction, she couldn’t trust him. “And by the way. The tilting heads, the matching glasses that everyone seems to wear and the fact that you just think that men don’t work on me that a cute girl would. For shame sir, for shame!” She scolded him. “Up your game. Agent.”

He chuckled. “Those were some of our best agents Miss Lewis.”

“Then woe is the world that its fate is in your hands.” She finally felt that her servers were secure enough and started to turn on the offensive and started to hack them.

“Watch yourself Miss Lewis.” He warned.

“I am.” She smirked. “And I am amazed.” She licked her lips. “I already narrowed down where you are by ten miles. So here’s the deal. Stop the hunt. Leave me alone and I’ll pull back. I don’t even know why you are so needy. Like I’m great, but dang Sir, I’m not initiation me into your Order of Phoenix great.”

“You are a force to be reckon with Miss Lewis.” He sighed. “No one should be able to get into my computer.” She imagine that he was pinching his nose right about now.

“I want to make a snide comment about getting into your pants. But we’re not there in our relationship yet.” She shrugged as she secured her servers again from any attack.

He sighed. “I’ll terminate the mission. No one will be after you.”

“K. Thanks.” She shut off the connection and turned off all her servers and computers. “What the fuck?” She breathed as she leaned back in her chair. “Merlin?” She asked out loud to no one.

* * *

 

  1. Eggsy



“Is this the right way to pick up strays?” Darcy asked as she loaded up the younger man into her car. He was injured and bleeding out and she needed to get him back to her apartment and patched up before he died. “Because I’m not too sure.”

“Do most Americans’ talk to themselves?” He mumbled to her. “Or just the pretty ones?” He stared up at her blearily.

She snorted as she closed the back door and ran to the front and got in. “If you survive, I’ll give you a response.” She pulled out of the alley and raced through traffic, taking side roads and back alleys and she was really happy that she spent her time memorizing the street maps for Jane so when the stupid machines would go off that they wouldn’t get lost. She made it home in ten minutes and helped the guy out and up the stairs to the apartment. “Please don’t die on the last two stairs. We’ve made it this far.”

“I’m not weak.” He breathed as he hung his head.

“Good.” She hefted him up the last few stairs and paused to take a few breaths. “You’re sure heavy though. Damn kid. Eating your veggies.” She dug out her key and unlocked the door to drag him in and set him on the couch and went and grabbed the first aid kit.  She knelt down next to him and started to unbutton his shirt to clean out his wounds. “So, you secret agent types don’t really step down from a challenge do you?” She asked him as she placed a gauze over the stab wound.

He hissed. “I don’t know what you mean?” He grounded his teeth to keep from shouting out. “That guy was trying to rob you.”

“That guy was HYDRA, totes written all over his ass.” She muttered. “He wanted to kidnap me and force me to give up info. But you saved me. So thanks.” She glanced at his face. She finished up with the wound and checked to make sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere else. He just had a few bruises but that was it. “You’re lucky. It could’ve been worse.” She sighed and sat on the coffee table and looked at him. “You’re either a better agent then the other ones Merlin sent after me or that was one shitty HYDRA agent.”

Eggsy stifled a groaned as he tried to laugh. “Don’t tell them that.”

Darcy smirked as she clapped her legs and stood up. “You can stay here to rest,” Eggsy looked up at her, his eyes now in focus. “Stay as long as you need to recover.” She smiled down at him. “I owe you one.” She walked into the kitchen to make dinner for them.

* * *

 

1+.

Darcy was sitting at a local coffee shop reading her book when she looked up to see a man with a shaved head and glasses standing next to her table. “Those better be your real glasses.” She stated as she looked back down at her book. “Because I’m getting real tired of your shit guys.” She whispered as she turned the page.

He chuckled as he sat down across from her. “Yes, I suppose that you are.” He spoke in a Scottish brogue that sparked her interest. It was the man that hacked her computers. “I wanted to thank you for saving one of my men’s lives. You didn’t have too.”

“Yes I did.” She stated quickly as she let her book flipped close. She looked over at it with a frown. She should remember where she left off, she could find it again.

“Thank you, either way.” He stated. “Since Valentine’s massacre.” She snorted. “And I know that you are dealing with the fall out of S.H.I.E.L.D and HYDRA hunting you, I can only imagine that you don’t want another organization looking into you.”

“But you don’t work for the government.” Darcy stated as she looked up sharply at him.

He stared at her before nodded. “That is correct. We work alone.”

She looked out the window, in thought. “Lancelot, Galahad, and Merlin. The knights of King Arthur….” She looked at him. “Please tell me that isn’t your name.” She scrunched her nose.

“We’re called the Kingsman.” He replied. “And the rest of this conversation should be kept in private quarters.”

“If.” She held up a hand. “I decide to join. I go through training and all that.” She stopped and sighed as she stared at him. “I have to ask why? S.H.I.E.L.D didn’t see anything special, I’m not a scientist, and I can’t do anything special. I’m a political Science major who followed a Scientist around for two years. So why does the Kingsman want Darcy Lewis so badly?” She asked him as she leaned forward.

“You noticed Lancelot, nothing gave him away, other than he was from out of town, passing through.” Merlin began.

“He tilted his head, like he was listening to an ear piece.” Darcy supplied. “The other agents did that. I noticed it all the time. Galahad wore the same glasses and they both had the same weird names. You have to work on that.” She pleaded. “And why was he even there?”

“You’re paper on Valentine’s charity, you predicted that he would drop it and go tech and argued that he would use that tech to gain favor with political parties in foreign countries. It caught our eye because it was right before everything happened.”

“You thought I might’ve known something?” She asked him. “Or I was just that good at predicting people?”

“It was argued for both sides. I tried on several occasions to access your computer and see your history to see if that would tell us anything.”

“A lot of cat videos on YouTube.” Darcy replied. “And Valentine’s videos. I watched him a lot when writing that. His mannerisms and his assistants, the way they talked, everything. I got a ‘B’ on that paper.”

“I am aware.” He replied.

“Just so we’re clear.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Roxy?”

“We were trying for a different tactic.” He sighed and pinched his nose. “We didn’t account for you to be so observant.”

“Does she have a military background?” Darcy asked him.

“I believe so.” He replied. “You can asked her if you join up.”

Darcy sighed and drummed her fingers on her book. “Is he okay, the kid from my apartment? He was gone when I woke up.”

“She came and got him while you were sleeping.” He replied.

“Right.” She scratched her head. “Am I going to regret this?” She asked him. “Going with you?”

“I’ll explain it this way.” He smiled at her. “I’ll split the pool money with you.”

She smirked at him. “Alright, I’ll be down with that.” She grabbed her stuff and stood up. “Let’s go. Merlin.” She winked at him.

 


End file.
